love and war
by mysterious one
Summary: this is for you R/H and H/G lovers and you will never guess what happens
1. Default Chapter Title

here it is my first one enjoy a/n:this is there 7th year at hogwarts 6th for ginny also this is only one of a few i will write)  
  
its a beautiful day at hogwarts.harry and ron are getting ready to meet ginny and hermoine."hurry up ron we gonna be late"harry said getting ready   
harry and ron ran to the stair leading to the girls dorm."whew me arent late"ron said with a sigh of relief.suddenly they heard a sound at the top of the stairs and the girls walked down.ron and harry smiled.harry took ginny's hand and helped her down while ron greeted hermoine with a kiss."well shall we be off?" asked harry they all agreed and walked out.the two couples walked.harry carrying a baskett in one hand and the other arm around ginny walking with her.ron was tickling and playing around with hermoine.they walk out by the lake and set out a blanket and put plates on them.ron pulled out his wand"epicafillirosa"the plates suddenly had deliscious food on them.harry and ron sat beside there girl.they sat around eating a little talking.hermoine layed back in rons lap and ron fed her grapes while harry whisppered things to ginny and she giggled and sometimes blushed.suddenly out of no where a panting mcgonagal appeared out of no where."potter i..."she gasped for her breathe"i must talk to you."harry agreed and get up telling ginny he would return in a secong.harry and mcgonagol walked a little bit from the group."harry i heard you-know-who has been gaining power.dumbledore said he could feel it but he didnt know how and where"mcgonagol blurted out.harry suddenly looked very sternly with his eyes like a small green fire."you think he could be trying to comeback to power?" "yes"mcgonagal said looking very sternly."and dumbledore said that recently he had a dream and in it you-know -who told him revenge against you would be his."said mcgonagoll looking worriedly at harry's face wich was raging with fury.  
  
~finito for now~  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

a/n:ok ok so maybe i did do bad sorry to you all it was a spur of the moment thing after i had been up all night.Im going to do better in this one,And trust me htis one has more thought in it oh wiat whta i do with my pen oh n/m dont have one hehe.  
  
as you remember harry knew thta you-know-who was coming back to get him so he thinks lets see what happens......  
  
"But my friends all the students what will i do?! I cant fight him!!"harry said with alot of worry, anger, and panic in his voice."I know you can do it you just have to try Harry."professorMcgonagol said putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a weak smile."Now we are not sure but we have or ways of keeping our guard up so dont worry."Professor Mcgonagol said with a glimmer of hope in her voice that everything would be fine."Allright well as ackward as it could be carry on we will be carefull not to let you-know-who get all his power back."said Professor Mcgonagol lookingvery stern and angry as if she was ready to fight herself.harry gave as much a smile as he could an walked back over to the picnic and sat next to ginny."Whats wrong harry?"ginny said with a compforting voice."its nothing just something about my grades."harry lied and they all(even though they knew he was most likely lieing)went on with their picnic.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
Later on in the gryffibdor common room. They all sat around the fire.Harry and Ginny were snuggling in the love seat closest to the fire and across from them Hermoine was resting in Ron's arms.Harry saighed heavily and decided to tell them."I need to tell you all something,but before i do you must promise you wont enterfiere or worry about it in any way."They all promised and harry told them what Professor Mcgonagol had told him."Oh no Harry!!"ginny said very sadly almost in a scream."NO!"Ron blurted out "We cant let you do this!"Hermoine was too shocked to answer."It has to be done voldemort has to be taked down once and for all!"harry said very stern and determined sounding( even though it made his insides churn like butter at the thought of facing voldemort.)they all sat around in silence and finally hermoine kissed Ron on the cheek"im going to bed goodnight hun.Ron smiled "Goodnight"and he went on up to bed too.After a few socondsGinny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and looked into his eyes lovingly."Yes,its your discision but i have to say be careful.I love you Harry"ginny said blushing a little, and just as harry started to reply she kissed him slipping in toungue, and Harry although shocked relaxed into the kiss.Ginny sighed happily and layed in Harrys arms,and they both fell asleep  
  
~the end for now~  
  
  
a/n:i know im not focusing much on ron and hermoine but very rarely dous anyone do one of harry and ginny like this as far as i know but im going to try to do it better.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
